


Wild Within

by teamhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSSNS, Captain Swan Supernatural Summer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamhook/pseuds/teamhook
Summary: A/N:  Can a cursed bite lead a man to find his one true love? An unexpected happy ending or a new beginning?





	Wild Within

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Cover Art tweeked by hookedonapirate @Tumblr

 

 

…  
The eerie, pitch black road was intermittently illuminated by the moonlight, and snow covered the surrounding trees. Not another living soul was in sight. In hindsight, he should have paid closer attention to the road, but time was his enemy and all he could think of was that he was running late.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw something streak from the forest. This something, an animal of sorts, jumped in front of his beloved classic car and before Killian could even think about swerving out of the way, he made contact. Oh please don’t let it be dead. Hopefully, the animal was alive, but if it wasn’t he would give it some dignity. He would not allow a poor innocent animal to become roadkill.

He had been distracted by thoughts of his love. It was their anniversary, married for five years, and he was more in love than ever.

At the beginning of their relationship, they were looking for something casual. No commitment. They just wanted to enjoy each other, neither of them were looking for love, but somehow it had found them. The day he met Milah was at a mandatory office party that he had no inclination to attend. Killian was nursing some rum at the bar when she approached to order a drink, and they had exchanged some small talk along with some smiles, and now he was a happily married man.

He sighed and looked for a flashlight because the headlights were not providing enough illumination for his inspection. He found one and checked it, the bulb flickering a little before staying on. It wasn’t perfect but it would do, so he exited his car and approached the animal. It looked like a dog, only it was bigger. Much bigger.

He knelt in front of it and noticed the beast had its eyes closed and was breathing with shallow pants, but suddenly, its eyes opened and it snarled and snapped at him, catching him on the hand.

Disconcerted, Killian watched as the wolf - it’s a bloody wolf - rose to its feet, bared its teeth and growled at him, and then ran with a limp into the forest. Apparently, the animal was not as hurt as he had first thought, but least he didn’t have to call animal control to pick it up.

Killian looked around for any other signs of life. He knew wolves traveled in packs, and he certainly didn’t want to be caught unawares if there were more nearby. He looked down at his hand to inspect the bite, but it didn’t look to be at all serious. It was not much more than a nibble, but he should probably go to the doctor regardless. He shrugged and stood up to inspect his car. The hood and grill didn’t show any signs of damage, but it was dark, so he’d have to inspect it in the daylight. He got in and continued until he reached his intended destination.

Killian knocked on the door of the hotel room. “Killian, it’s about time!” Milah pulled him inside the room wearing a sheer nightgown and promptly pushed him against the door as she kissed him. She desperately pushed his coat off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She was touching him all over in a frenzy and was about to tear the shirt open for better access when he stopped her.

“Milah! Sorry I’m late, love. I had a little accident,” he stammered as he glanced at his bitten hand with smudges of dried blood.

“What? Killian, I’m so sorry and I was just attacking you! Are you alright?” She looked at him incredulously and stepped back, distancing herself from him both physically and emotionally.

He took a breath and continued, “I’m fine and I don’t mind being attacked by the woman I love. Sweetheart, we need to talk-”

“But I don’t want to talk… Don’t you want me?” The look in her eyes turned sultry, “It is our anniversary after all…” she purred as she sauntered toward him.

He raised his hand to stop her and walked toward his discarded coat with his jaw clenched. “I have something for you.” It never failed. Every time he just wanted to talk to her she wasn’t interested. She had been so distant lately. She only wanted to fuck. Fuck, not make love. He tried to banish the thoughts from his mind as he turned back to her with a small box in his hand. She was pouting on the other side of the room. He stared at her as he held out the anniversary gift he’d purchased to commemorate their love.

“Milah love,” he slowly approached her with the gift and handed it to her. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“Thank you. I love them.” She opened the box and looked at the diamond earrings with a lack of excitement that she tried to hide. She walked toward her bag and grabbed a box. She made her way back to him “Here is your gift and Happy Anniversary.” She grabbed a drink and sat down.

“Thank you. It’s lovely.” He looked at the expensive watch. “Milah, I –“

Annoyed at his insistence, she interrupted him once again, “Killian, I’m very tired and I think I’m going to turn in. Goodnight.”

He stood there in the middle of the room as she locked herself in the bathroom. Hurt and frustrated, he grabbed his coat and stormed out into the cold night, anniversary gifts forgotten. He had struggled to make the day special somehow. Unable to get out of a work commitment to truly spoil his wife as he had wished but life interfered.

Somehow, amid the firestorm in his head, Killian had made it home and fallen asleep in their marital bed. After a night of mostly tossing and turning, he got up and got ready for work.

As he was about to leave, he decided he should probably change the bandage on his hand. Once he had removed it, he was amazed to find no evidence of the bite. Shrugging his shoulders, he hurried to the office.

Excelsior Publishing House. The sign on the tall building never ceased to thrill him. Killian loved his job. He loved everything about it. He had loved to read from the time he was a little boy and he couldn’t help but think that perhaps that was what made him a good editor-in-chief. His mentor at the publishing house had taken him under his wing and truly shown him the ropes. Killian’s charm and good looks were usually quite effective in signing new authors. But when they didn’t work, his obvious knowledge of the industry closed the deal. These things ensured that the best client list belonged to him. His authors remained at the top of the Bestsellers List for weeks at a time. He had it all. He had a job he loved, and a wife he adored. Everything he had ever wanted. Even with the storm clouds on the horizon.

The publishing house was being absorbed by Spencer Group; the parent company of Nolan & Blanchard, a communications company. The takeover had been in talks for some time now. The tension at Excelsior over potential job losses was palpable. Killian himself wasn’t quite as anxious as perhaps he should be. He felt his value to the house would ensure his continued employment, but if things went south, he knew his best friend Robert Gold would follow him and if it was the other way around, Killian would do the same. They had been friends for years, and it was through Robert that he had met and fallen in love with Milah. Robert had been set up on a blind date with the beautiful Milah Balefrie, but they just didn’t click. He introduced Milah and Killian and Killian was instantly besotted. He had hesitated in pursuing her because of his friendship with Robert, but his friend had encouraged him. He would be forever grateful to his friend for introducing him to his love.

Reaching his office, he was surprised to find his assistant, William Smee, waiting for him.

“Oh, Smee, good, you’re here. I need you to schedule a doctor’s appointment for me. The earlier the better.”

“Of course sir.” Smee stumbled out of the door and collided with Ella De Vil. “I’m sorry Miss De Vil. I will announce you in one second.”

“Darling, there is no need to announce me. Killian is one of my special friends.” She pushed Smee to the side and without knocking, stormed into Killian’s office. Killian looked up, startled as she entered.

“Hello, darling.” Ella approached Killian and kissed his cheek.

“Ella, I’m sorry love, did we have an appointment?”

“No, I just heard about the merger.” She paced in front of his desk. “What are you going to do Killian?” she asked, turning to face him.

“I plan on staying put after the takeover,” he replied.

“What are you saying? Are you saying there’s a chance of them letting you go? You are Editor-in-Chief! Your name and reputation alone should be enough to keep you on.”

“Thank you, love, but that is not up to you. But the good news is that my best friend is the head of marketing and he is willing to leave with me if I leave. Word is they are not willing to lose him.” Killian shrugged.

“Well how about we add to the mix? I will leave too.” The twinkle in her eye suggested she was enjoying this a little too much. Killian smiled, “I will let Bobby know and thank you for your support.”

She waved his thanks aside, with a laugh, “Oh, darling, you know I love you. I’ll follow you anywhere. If only Milah had not won your heart, I would be the one enjoying that stubble.”

Killian turned beet red to the tips of his elf ears. “Of course love,” he replied, looking down at his desk.

“Are you going for a new look? Your hair and the beard too look... different.” She approached his side of the desk, undeterred when he didn’t meet her eyes.

“Pardon?” Killian looked up, surprised to see her standing right next to him.

“Your hair looks thicker and the beard too.” She reached to touch his jawline and he quickly dodged her. He loved Ella De Vil but sometimes she was too handsy.

“I’m afraid I didn’t have enough time to trim it today. Would you excuse me one tic?” Rushing around her toward the door, Killian made his escape.

“Of course.” She sat down.

He reached Smee’s desk, just as he was hanging up the phone.

“Sir, the doctor said he could squeeze you in today as long as you arrive before noon.”

“Are you ill darling?” Ella asked concerned. Both men looked up, startled to see that Ella had followed Killian out of the office.

“No,” Killian waved aside her concern, “a wolf bit me and I need to get a rabies shot.”

“Oh well, then you should make haste and go get that shot. Killian, please keep me informed about your status here. I refuse to work with anyone else.” The seriousness on her face spoke volumes to Killian.

He nodded, “Thank you for your support, Ella.’’

Killian then glanced into Smee’s direction. “I better go see the good doctor then. Smee will you be attending the party at Spencer’s?”

“I will sir and you?”

“We will be there. I better go. See you there,” Killian replied as he strode out of the office.

“See you tonight, sir.”

 

At the doctor’s office, no one believed he was bitten by a wolf. All he can do is listen to the doctor’s anecdotes about rabies shots and his sister-in-law getting bit in the arse by a raccoon.

Later that evening, Killian was dressed all in black and waiting for his lovely wife. Tick tock, he thought, glancing at his watch. Finally, she emerged dressed in a dark grey fitted dress. It hugged her in all the right places and Killian couldn’t help when his thoughts took a lascivious turn. “You look stunning, love,” he whispered in her ear as he helped her with her coat.

“Thank you,” she murmured. She was obviously not excited to be going to the party, but as he opened the door for her, he promised he’ll make it up to her later if she’ll let him.

 

Emma Nolan stood in front of the full-length mirror in her dressing room not really seeing the beautiful face before her. Her tasteful and elegant gown accentuated her lithe body but she was totally oblivious. She was lost in thoughts of the last six months. The last six months that had changed her life forever. The Spencer Estate, no her home, should be called Nolan. After all, George Spencer was the step-father of David Nolan. This was their home. Not his. David had been raised here. George was the interloper. He had married Ruth Nolan when David and James were in their late teens. James had taken to the man but David had always been more cautious.

Ten years later both Ruth and James perished in an accident. Foul play was ruled out, but after recent events, Emma had gone back to look at the accident that killed her grandmother and uncle that she barely remembered. Emma’s instincts were rarely off, and something about the accident didn’t sit right with her. As the older twin and already working in the family communication business, David inherited his mother’s position of CEO instead of George. Instead of the loss unifying the house, it tore it apart. And then there were two. David and socialite Snow Blanchard had married by this time and their only child, Emma, was a toddler. When she was old enough, David started bringing her in to get her familiar with the business so she could one day take over. Now she was a woman. A woman thoroughly trained into the business. A woman who could handle the day to day operations. She worked by her father’s side and was ready to step in when he was ready to retire. Tragically, six months ago, instead of some planned family time together at the Storybrooke estate, David and Snow were in a car accident. Their car, which was in excellent working condition, or more specifically its brakes, had suddenly failed. It was his decision to not resuscitate. It was his fault her parents were dead. She hated him. They had fallen in a coma together as they did everything else. Their injuries had not been considered serious at first and then the doctor said they had no brain activity. Once they had been declared brain dead, George Spencer pounced and took over. She had requested a second opinion. He had claimed that she was too distraught to properly handle the situation or to manage the company and managed to force her out. And now, thanks to him, she was alone. She and George were the last remaining members of the family. The worst thing was that he kept trying to sell the loving family angle.

She kept her distance and avoided interacting with the man as much as she could but the merger with Excelsior had been one of her father’s projects so she wanted to see it through for him. She shook her head and brought herself back to the present and the party downstairs that she REALLY didn’t want to go to. But, she was expected and she didn’t need to give her grandfather another reason to push her further out from her father’s company. With a sigh, she picked up her wrap and headed for the door.

 

The party had been dull, to say the least. Killian couldn’t wait to get out of there. It felt like creepy crawlies were under his skin and he couldn’t figure out why. He felt like it was a time bomb that was surely going to explode in his face soon.

The dinner had been delicious as he met the surprised gaze of his wife at his new found craving for extremely rare meat, all but dripping with blood. He was enjoying the conversation between Robert and Milah, only occasionally sharing his thoughts when he was summoned.

A liveried butler approached the table. “Mr. Jones could you please follow me, sir. Mr. Spencer would like to have a word with you on the terrace.”

“Of course,” Killian replied as he smiled and rose from his seat. “Please excuse me,” he said to his dining companions. He then promptly followed the butler.

As he stepped out onto the terrace he was greeted by a tall, thin, balding man. “Mr. Jones, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Likewise Mr. Spencer,” he replied holding out his hand, “I understand you wanted to have a word.”

George Spencer looked down at Killian’s proffered hand with only thinly veiled disdain. “Ah yes, right to the point. Let’s take a walk.” The man turned toward the stairs that would take them to the manicured estate grounds. Killian followed with a furrowed brow. After some minutes walking away from the house, the music and laughter from inside a distant echo, George stopped. “I want you to consider Europe. Eastern Europe to be precise.” He finally turned to look at Killian’s troubled visage.

“Sir, I don’t follow.” Confusion laced his words.

With a sigh of impatience, George continued, “I want you to think of it as your area. A brand new market opening up and I think you are a perfect match.” Now, Killian was no fool, but he just couldn’t summon the same enthusiasm that was so apparent in the man’s words.

“I see.” Killian nodded. “Then it is safe to assume that I will no longer be editor-in-chief at Excelsior after the takeover?” He could hear the resignation and defeat in his voice, whilst something inside him was screaming at him to not just lay down and let this man walk all over him. But he felt helpless to comply with that sentiment.

“I hope you understand that this is business and not personal.” George placed a placating hand on Killian’s shoulder. “You are clearly a man of taste and individuality, which I prize.” The false sympathy in his voice turned Killian’s stomach.

He shook the man’s hand from his shoulder. That at least got the screaming in his head to turn the volume down just a notch. “You just don’t prize said qualities enough to let me keep my job. I wonder what traits my successor possesses?” he pondered aloud.

With a shrug of his shoulders and nonchalant demeanor, George answered, “Drive and ambition. He nagged me until I gave him your job.”

“I see,” Killian repeated. He smiled tightly and couldn’t help himself as he clenched his jaw in an attempt to drown out the continued ranting in his head and to stop himself from divulging his true feelings.

They continued their walk in silence. Reaching into his jacket pocket Killian retrieved and turned on a cigarette. He knew it was a horrible vice but right now he needed it. Anything to keep his mouth and hands occupied.

Up ahead, Killian noticed a small crowd gathering. He then spotted the beautiful beast.

“This is my prized possession,” George spoke reverently as he approached the magnificent creature. A huge black stallion, fully 16 hands high at the shoulder, stood in front of them along with a couple more horses. “He is the sire. I’m sorry but please put the cigarette out. Horses don’t like them.” Killian stood, awestruck at the breathtaking animal. The horse snickered as his master approached, but when the horse met Killian’s eyes, all hell broke loose! The horses reared, hooves kicking the air in front of them, screaming, ears flattening against their heads, eyes wide in panic before landing on solid earth again, turning and galloping away.

 

Killian was aware of screams. All he could hear were screams. They seemed to echo in his head. He thought it was the other people in the crowd. Then he thought it must be the horse’s screams. They must have somehow taken up residence between his ears. Finally, he realized the screams were his own. Both in his head and pouring from his mouth. As he tried to drown out the sounds of his fear and anguish, Killian ran. He ran toward the trees that were a good 300 yds away. Within what seemed like only seconds, he was beyond the tree line. He spotted a bench and sat. The screaming was finally beginning to quiet down. His heart was pounding so fast he thought it would explode given half the chance.

“I have a feeling this will help. Drink up.” A feminine voice from his left got his attention as she handed him an amber liquid.

Kilian looked up at the source and was transfixed by what he saw before him. A beautiful blonde woman in her early twenties. She wore a red leather jacket and skinny jeans. She had green eyes that instantly calmed him and silenced the screaming for good.

“I can't thank you enough for your kindness lass,” he replied as he swallowed the rum down, “but now you are without a drink.”

“No worries. Follow me.” She turned away, her long curls bouncing against her back. Killian couldn’t help himself. He got up and followed her. Something inside told him this would not be the last time he followed her. He thought he recognized her from dinner earlier, but couldn’t be sure, as her appearance, if she was the same person, was quite different. They entered a cottage not far from the bench where she found him. She preceded him inside. “Would you like another drink?” she asked, turning to him with a small smile on her face. Killian was captivated. He was certain he’d never beheld anything so beautiful in his entire life.

“I don’t think I should lass. I don’t want to drink all your liquor.” He smiled shyly yet genuinely at his gracious host.

“What are you, the last gentleman alive?” She asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll have you know, I’m always a gentleman.” Killian tried to look affronted. He didn’t think he pulled it off very well.

“I sincerely doubt that. You look like you could have a bit of a scoundrel in you.” She turned toward the kitchen.“How about you tell me what that anxiety attack was caused by?” she tossed over her shoulder.

Killian followed her into the kitchen as she prepared herself a drink, “Well, it turns out I’m about to enjoy Europe.” His shrug and self-deprecating chuckle belied the anxiety he could feel trying to claw its way back to the surface of his mind.

“Wow and you sound so happy about it,” she said as she turned to him and took a sip of her drink.

“I’m not,” he replied as he joined her leaning against the counter, “but it is either Europe or unemployment. I’m too old for unemployment so I will opt for the job that no one could possibly want.”

“Oh, I see. So my grandfather is the reason for your bad luck, but you make it sound like you are an old man. What are you like 200?” she asked with a chuckle and another sip of her drink. “Are you sure you don’t want another drink? It’s bad form to let a lady drink alone.”

Killian laughed “I’m sure. If that was the case I have somehow managed to maintain my dashing good looks.”

“But you failed to maintain your youthful looks?” She tentatively ran her fingers lightly over the gray hairs frosting his temples.

“Lass some things get better with age.” He smirked as he waggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness. “I’m sorry,” Killian stated with furrowed brows, “you said he is your grandfather? George Spencer?” he questioned. She pushed away from the counter and led the way back into the living area.

“Step-grandfather is more accurate. He was my father’s stepfather. I’m Emma Nolan and you are?” She settled herself onto the leather sofa. Killian sat next to her.

“Killian Jones, former editor-in-chief of Excelsior Publishing.” This time when he put his hand out, she laid hers on it without hesitation.“Nice to meet you, Emma Nolan.” Killian raised her hand laid on his and brushed his lips across her knuckles. He didn’t let go.

“Likewise, Killian Jones,” she whispered. Her breath stuttered. She was looking at the man in front of her, dumbfounded. No one had ever kissed her hand before. He was older than her that was obvious. Sure he had some gray hairs but he was right they enhanced his looks. The beard was nicely maintained if a little thick, but what truly enchanted her were his eyes. Blue like the sea. A sea that called to her. A sea that had hidden depths that swirled with something she dared not think about, much less name. A sea she could see herself drowning in.

“Thank you for helping me in my time of need but I should get back to my wife.” Emma felt like she had just careened back to earth at about 100 mph. She visibly deflated as she removed her hand from his and looked up at him with eyes that continued to hold the anxiety about his future at bay.

“Of course and it was nice meeting you.” He stood on the sofa and held out his hand to help her to her feet.

“Likewise I’m sure.” Taking his hand, she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. He bowed over her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles a second time.

“Until we meet again, Emma.” Killian straightened and walked toward the door. “Do you know the direction of the main house?” When he got to the door, he realized he had no idea where he was.

“Oh sure,” she answered, “about 30 yds straight ahead you’ll come to the edge of the trees. You’ll be able to see the house from there.” Emma stayed behind in her little cottage retreat. She was not about to go back into the big house to go spend time with the awful man. She’d had enough of that from earlier, thank you very much. Thank god they didn’t share any DNA.

 

Killian finally reached the stairs leading on to the terrace that featured at the beginning of this harrowing experience. Climbing them, he shook his head at how his evening had gone. Trying to banish the thoughts of emerald green eyes from his head, he looked around for his wife. He finally found her inside the parlor of the house looking quite alone and perturbed. “Milah,” he said, approaching her, “we can go now if you want.” He reached for her hand to help her up from the settee on which she sat.

She looked up at him with trepidation on her face. “First tell me how it went.”

Killian sighed and brushed his hand through his thick hair. “Where is Robert? I think he would want to hear this,” he stated as he looked around for his friend.

“Why?” Milah sounded confused. “I think he left. He had kept me company for a while but you were gone for over an hour and he just decided to leave. What is the big news?” she asked him.

“He is the new editor-in-chief!” Killian tried for enthusiasm and failed miserably. He looked around for anyone who might be privy to this conversation but found no one. His shoulders drooped dejectedly. “Spencer wants to transfer me to Eastern Europe once the merger goes through. He said to think of it as my area. An emerging market that I am perfect for.” The sarcasm dripped from his lips as they twisted into a sneer.

“Spencer told you that Robert was getting your job? What did he say exactly?” Killian didn’t notice Milah’s eyes light up when she mentioned Robert.

“Well,” he sighed, “he didn’t say that exactly, but it also wasn’t hard to arrive at the conclusion. He would be the logical choice. And I am a perceptive man.” Killian shrugged. As the weight of his best friend’s betrayal settled on him, the voice in his head that had been silent since he looked into Emma’s green eyes started to crank up again. How could he do this to me? He was supposed to have my back! Just like I would have his if the positions were reversed. Killian shook his head, trying to rid himself of his traitorous thoughts. You’re not the traitor, he is. The voice sneered. “Come on Milah, we’re going home.”

“That bastard never said he was offered your job,” Milah complained. She could feel Killian place a calming hand on the small of her back as he steered them towards the door.

“Why would he tell you?” Killian snapped, “He didn’t say anything to me either. And I’m supposed to be his best friend!” He could hear the voice; he could feel his blood pressure rising again at the thought of Robert getting his job, behind his back no less!

Milah ignored the question. “The least he could have done was warn you,” she mumbled under her breath. She pasted a fake smile on her face as they were intercepted on their way to the door by none other than George Spencer, himself.

“Sir, I’m so sorry about the horses earlier,” Killian apologized. “Are they all right? Were they found?” He asked, his voice laced with concern.

“Oh, of course,” the man said, waving aside his concern, “Once you took off, they were quite easily brought under control. Where did you go, by the way? I sent some of the house staff to try and find you.” The apparent lie rolled off his tongue with disconcerting ease.

“Apparently, I have a phobia of screaming horses,” Killian said with a self-deprecating chuckle, “I ran toward the tree line and was able to collect myself at a stone bench I found there.” He turned toward his wife with a sheepish expression. “Anyway, we must be going. Thank you for a... enlightening evening.” He smiled tightly at his host and ushered his wife toward the door.

“Of course. Thank you so much for coming. Please consider what we talked about. I’d like an answer before the week is out.” The man’s smug demeanor made Killian’s skin crawl. Yeah, I’ll give you my answer all right. The thought rolled around in his head before he could stop it. Tightening his hand around his wife’s waist, he turned toward the door once again.

“Yes, sir,” he tossed over his shoulder without looking back. “You’ll have your answer before the weekend is over.” He stalked out the door, all but slamming it behind him.

Milah groaned as she sought out the blaring alarm, arm waving in the air as she tried to turn it off but only succeeded in knocking her phone to the floor. Turning to Killian she tried to rouse him so he would get up and turn off the alarm, but he was just dead tired, continuing to snore softly, dead to the world.

“Killian,” she said, patting him lightly on his bare chest, “it’s 7:30.” snore “It’s time to wake up.” When his snores continued, she sat up shaking his shoulder. “Killian, wake up!”

 

Killian gave a start, snorting, as his body jerked awake, his eyes blinking away the disorientation that took several moments to dissipate “Huh? Wha-?” He turned toward his wife, “I think I’ve earned a little break. Give me till 8?”

“Are you kidding? No! You can’t have until 8,” she screeched, “It’s Monday morning! You have to go to work! You are going to be late and you are never late.”

“What? What are you talking about? It’s Saturday!” As he looked at the disbelieving expression on Milah’s face, comprehension dawned. “Isn’t it?” He questioned. Milah continued to stare at him, dumbfounded.

“No, Killian,” she sighed, “It’s Monday morning. It’s now 7:37 am. You’ve been asleep since you went to bed Friday night.” Milah rolled over and got out of bed. Killian groggily looked on as she walked away and went back to sleep.

The following morning, Killian woke to find Milah in her robe standing at the end of the bed. “Are you going to work today?” she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

“Yes love, I feel like a new man.” He tried to gather her in his arms, but she turned away with contempt. Killian’s brow furrowed as she turned to face him.

“What is wrong with you? You sleep for 80 hrs, and expect me to just forget that? You expect me to excuse it? Are you kidding me? You can’t just abandon me like that for 3 days and expect me to respond to you when you’re ready for sex. When you want to tell me what’s going on, come find me. Until then, just stay away.” Killian watched gobsmacked as she headed out the bedroom door. Feeling defeated but finally rested for the first time in who knows how long, he turns toward the bathroom to get ready for work. Standing in the shower he noticed that he had hair growing in places it had never sprouted from. It is not like he was hairless but he certainly didn’t have hair to this extent. He tried to trim what he could and on top of everything his beard was thicker than normal as well. He shook his head. I’ve become the president of the hair club for men overnight. Finally ready, Killian left for work.

As he walked into the dreaded building, he could hear everyone’s conversations. His ears perked up but he shook his head trying to ignore it and continued to his office. Once there, he was met by his assistant Smee, who seemed to be upset with something.

 

“Good morning Smee,” Killian greeted the man. Noticing his frown, he inquired, “Is everything all right?”

Smee startled as he looked up at his boss. “Oh, yes sir. I mean, no sir. Good morning sir. I’m so sorry sir, I heard the news,” the man stammered, his face as red as the beanie Killian knew he kept in his desk.

“Wait,” Killian looked around, “was Robert in here?” He asked. The voice that had been silent for days as he slept, started to make itself known again. If that bastard shows his face in my office...

Smee was taken aback at the look in his boss’s eye. It was murderous. “He was sir, but that was earlier. He is the one that gave me the news. How did you know?” He asked, confusion coloring his voice. He followed Killian as he entered his office and sat down.

“It matters not.” He looked down and started editing the manuscript he had pending on his desk as Smee stood awkwardly wringing his hands. He looked back up at his assistant with a perturbed look on his face. “Was there something else, Smee?”

“No, sir. Sorry, sir… I just...”

“What is it now Smee?” Killian sighed, put down his pen, and sat back in his chair.

“Did you finally get contacts?” he blurted out.

“Contacts?” Killian noticed he was not wearing his reading glasses. “Uh, no. I d-didn’t… get contacts…” he trailed off.

“Sir, are you sure you are alright?”

Killian sighed. “I am. You may go now.” He watched as the chubby man left his office. He looked down at all the work he had accomplished in just a few minutes. Normally that amount of work would have taken the entire day, but it was amazing how fast he was going through it and without his glasses too. The area where the bite should be caught his eye he had forgotten all about it. He still could not believe that it had healed completely. Not even a scratch left behind.

He got up and went to the hall and bumped into one of his coworkers.

“Oy sorry mate. Didn’t see you there.”

“It is alright. Scarlett, isn’t it a bit early for rum?”

The other man turned red. “For your information, it is coffee with a dash of rum but how did you know?”

“I could smell it a mile away.” Scarlett walked away obviously upset at Killian’s words.

Killian stood there and finally truly listened. He heard small conversations amongst his coworkers. Some work related and others not so much. The distance between him and them didn’t matter. Their talks were crystal clear.

He returned to his office. “Smee get me Will Scarlett on the phone.”

“Yes, sir.”

Killian was in his office waiting for Smee to get Scarlett on the bloody phone for him. Sure Scarlett enjoyed his liquor a little too much but he was amazing at his job.

“Sir I have Mr. Scarlett on line one for you.” Smee had quickly followed his order.

“Hello Will, could you find me a respectable author that specializes in animal possession.”

“Sorry mate do you mean manuals on how to own a pet or animals?”

“Of course not Scarlett, animal possession or the possession of the spirit by an animal.”

“Okay, I have something for you. Anita Lucas.”

“Is she the top one?”

“Yes, she is the most respectable. She wrote The Beast Inside.”

“Good give Smee the information. And Scarlett I'd advise you to not tell people that you had a drop of rum with your coffee because we both know you didn’t have any coffee.” With that Killian hung up.

Will Scarlett looked around his office trying to find a bug or any sort of listening device. How had Jones known about his conversation and that he, in fact, had had some rum minus the coffee?

Finally, the day had come to an end. He went home and still no sign of his friend.

Killian arrived home and found a note from Milah saying she had a last minute business trip.

Leftovers for him it was then. He noticed he had an unheard voicemail on his phone and played it. “Hey, I have an emergency at work. So I have to go out of town for a few days. There are some leftovers in the fridge. See you soon.”

He ate his dinner and promptly put away some clothes that were lying around. He loved Milah but she could be such a slob. Then a scent caught his attention. It was all over her clothes and it was not her scent but another he knew all too well.

He was angry, to say the least. Soon he was out the door and headed out into the darkness of the night. He ran all the way to his friend’s home and didn’t even break a sweat.

He arrived at the large apartment complex and eagerly rang the doorbell assigned to his friend’s living quarters. “Who is it?” Said the voice on the intercom.

“It’s Killian.”

“I’m coming down. I’ll be there in a second.” Interesting his friend didn’t simply buzz him in. Killian pondered the possible reasons for the lack of hospitality. Deep inside he knew why.

A few minutes passed by and then in front of him there stood his best friend. At least that is who he thought it was but he needed to make sure first.

“Killian, what are you doing here at this hour?” Robert held his hand blocking Killian’s way. “Killian is there a problem?” still blocking his way. Then on instinct alone Killian snarled and bit him as he pushed him out of his way. He rushed up the stairs and took five steps at a time in what looked like an animalistic way,n all fours using his legs for more power, and soon he arrived at the apartment door. The door opened and there stood his wife in nothing but his friend’s opened shirt.

“Killian, what are you doing here?” he didn’t respond to her only glaring at her and suddenly turned and left.

“Milah, I’m sorry I tried to stop him.”

“Robert, I better get dressed and go home.”

“No wait, I need to know when are you going to leave Killian?”

“Robert I told you it’s complicated. I can’t just leave him.”

“Milah when we started this you said you were going to leave him and now it has been a year. I’m tired of this going back and forth.”

Milah walked away and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. She quickly dressed and rushed home only to find it empty.

Every trace of Killian was gone except for his wedding band and the watch she had purchased for their anniversary with the inscription: RG Our Time Is Now. She had given him the wrong box.

The next day Killian entered his office as usual.

“Good morning Mr. Smee please update my personal information. I’m staying at The Cygnus.”

“Yes, sir for how long?”

“Permanently.”

“Is there anything else you need sir?”

“Actually there is.” He smiled wickedly at his assistant, “call legal and find out if the deal with Spencer has been finalized. Then get me the entire list of author’s I have worked with over the years and the ones that worked with Arthur before he left. Then call Spencer and make me an appointment with him.”

“Gladly sir, why now sir?”

“The answer is simple Mr. Smee. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. Recently I was made aware I had fallen victim to conformity and I trusted the wrong people. I will not be making the same mistake again.”

“Yes, sir. I’m on it.”

A few minutes later Smee informed Killian about his progress.

“Sir Mr. Spencer will see you at the Estate at noon. Here is the list of Mr. King’s authors and this one is yours.”

“Fast work Mr. Smee I’m impressed. Now take Arthur’s list and call the author’s and ask them if they would be interested in partnering with us in a publishing house of our own because once Spencer takes over he only wants to push and promote what sells and to bury the rest. Tell them we’ve got investors lined up for the startup. Oh, and Mr. Smee call Ella De Vil first.”

“Is any of this true?”

“Not yet. I’m off then.” He winked at his assistant.

Smee was in awe of his boss’ sudden alpha displays. He wasn’t a pushover but after Mr. King retired he had noticed his boss fall into a sort of submission.

In the last days, he had a twinkle in his eye as if he were commandeering a massive vessel. Captaining his own ship and by the craftiness of the requests, it indicated it was a pirate ship.  
…  
Killian arrived at the gate of the Spencer Estate. The security guard announced him and soon he was at the front door of the immense mansion and knocked.

Not long after he arrived he was guided to the owner’s office.

“Mr. Spencer, good afternoon. I just wanted to inform you that I will be passing on Eastern Europe.”

“I figured you would.” George Spencer scrutinized the younger man. “I believe there is more to your visit. You are not here just to decline the job offer.”

“Nice seeing you again sir.” And he walked out much to Spencer’s surprise.

Killian was roaming the grounds subconsciously. Someone caught his attention, a fragrance, one to be specific. There she was, his savior riding a horse at a slow pace.

The horse spotted him long before she did and started to get upset. He was jerking back and forth in an attempt to get away from him.

“Whoa sweet buttercup, calm down shh shh everything is alright.” She tried to calm the horse with her soothing voice. The horse made a sudden move spooked by Killian’s presence and Emma fell down.

Killian rushed to her aid. “Are you alright lass?”

“Are you crazy!?” Emma asked in disbelief as she pushed his hand away. “Isn’t it obvious animals are afraid of you? You couldn’t have forgotten about the other day so soon.”

“I didn’t think it was me they were frightened of,” Killian answered chastised.

“Really? How did you miss it before?” she rolled her eyes “Animals are in fact disturbed by your presence and now I have a bruised butt as proof.”

“I’m sorry I just wanted to say hello but since it is my fault your arse is bruised I wouldn’t object to rubbing ointment on it to make it feel better.” He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“That is what you are going with? What happened to your wife? I’m sure she would love to know her husband is being inappropriate with some other woman.”

“I’m sorry for my inappropriate behavior and for spooking your horse and subsequently making you fall on your bum. I honestly just wanted to say hello and my behavior was crude and I honestly don’t know where it came from. As for my wife that is a different kind of problem.” He hung his head in shame it is true he was behaving unlike himself and he had no excuse.

Emma noticed he was being honest. “It’s alright. Were you visiting George?”

“I just wanted to inform him I wouldn’t be accepting the Eastern Europe offer.”

“Did you get a better offer?”

“Not yet but I will.”

She looked at him closely and noticed a slight change in him. She couldn’t put her finger on it but something was different. Interesting she thought and then she was unable to stop herself from wanting to get to know him better. “How about a lunch offer?”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t impose.”

“Come on you are not imposing and besides you owe me for the bruised bum.”

He smiled and nodded. “Lead the way lass.”

They arrived at Emma’s cottage. Killian vaguely remembered it from the other night. He heard her slamming cabinets and making a ruckus.

“Hey about lunch I’m going to have to ask for a rain check? I only have some pop tarts and a carton of milk.”

“I love pop tarts.” He responded quickly. In reality, he hated the sweet pastries but something deep within him was telling him to stay. To get to know her, to bond with her.

“Listen I just want to make one thing clear, nothing like that will be happening between us. I know you are trying to bond with me but I’m not interested. I know we’ve exchanged words and I try to be a better host than dear old grandpa but that is not an invitation to my bed.” She knew she invited him to lunch and for a moment she felt a pull to him that for a brief second she didn’t want to fight but now she was resisting it.

He approached her slowly. “All I expect is some small measure of civility from my hostess. Nothing inappropriate in that is there?”

They sat in her little kitchen table enjoying the pastries and milk.

Killian maintained eye contact with her and added “so tell me about you. What do you do?”

She quickly went on the defense. “What does it matter to you what I do?”

“Lass I was just making small talk but you are not used to men being truly interested in you. Are you? They either gravitate to you because of your family’s wealth or because of your beauty but never for you.”

Emma laughed at his analysis. “Oh so now you are going to psychoanalyze me? I didn’t know you were a psychiatrist.”

“You are an open book to me. I understand you. Yes, you’re beautiful and due to some experiences, you think men are only interested in you because of your looks or for the money. The problem with that is that you want them to be interested in you because you're you and not because of the way you look or because you are wealthy so you create walls around your heart to protect yourself from heartache. The problem with that is that because you close yourself off and you become rude, hostile, sullen and withdrawn. You are your own problem because those walls you create to protect your heart also keep love out. The gist is that you want someone to look past all those flaws and see the real person underneath. But the only reason that anyone would bother to look past all that is because you're beautiful. Bit ironic, isn't it?”

“Wow, that keen insight into my character isn’t a turn on. I’m not suddenly challenged by you and falling at your feet.”

“I never expected you to.” He answered honestly as he toyed with the pop tart he was currently munching on.

Emma smiled at him and finished hers. She finished drinking her milk as she studied him as he gulped down his milk and his mustache turned white.

“So what are you going to do? When we first met you didn’t sound keen on the idea of being unemployed.” She tilted her head as she waited for an answer.

He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth erasing the milk mustache. He leaned back and stared at her. “That is a story for another time.”

“A story for another time? I don’t remember inviting you over for another meal.”

He smiled and started to get on his feet. He suddenly stumbled down and failed to gain his balance and with him, he took her family portrait.

She rushed to her feet to help him but he was knocked out. She kneeled next to him and slowly raised his head to see if he had any cuts. Once she was sure there was no damage she got up and rushed to get him a water bottle. Biting her lower lip she looked at his features. Her hand subconsciously traced his jaw and the little scar on his cheek.

He was beautiful and she knew he was right about his deductions about her. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt to make his breathing easier, revealing some chest hair.

Killian started stirring and then he opened his bright blue eyes. They stared at each other. Emma asked “hey how are you feeling? You gave me quite the scare.”

“I’m okay” he slowly sat up as she held out her hand to stabilize him. She grabbed the water bottle and handed it to him. “Drink this slowly.”

He grabbed the bottle and took a few sips. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Mr. Jones I’m starting to think I enjoy nursing you back to health.” She was smiling fondly at him.

“I believe you do enjoy it, lass. You do it so well. If I could inconvenience you once more and help me get on my feet?” He tilted his head as he reached out to her.

“Okay, up we go. Slowly take your time and if you need to lean on me.”

He did as he was told and soon they were both on their feet. “Hey, do you think some fresh air might help?” She asked.

“I would rather not risk losing consciousness outside.”

“Alright, I have a spare bedroom how about you get off your feet.” She grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulders and guided him to the room.

She helped him get into bed and as she started tucking him in he started speaking. “Would you believe that earlier this week I was bitten by a wolf and the weird thing is that I haven’t felt as full of life as I do now?”

“A wolf bit you? But they are not common in this area are you sure it was a wolf and not a big dog or something?”

“It was a wolf I don’t understand why no one believes me. I know the difference between a dog and a wolf. I was the one staring at it.”

“Okay calm down I believe you. I’m curious if this was the runt of the litter? I only ask because earlier you passed out and when we first met you were having an anxiety attack. This time it does seem different.”

He attempted to give her a toothy grin as he considered his answer. “I have no explanation for that. All I know is that I feel like somehow that wolf passed something to me with the bite. My senses are heightened-” he stammered as he noticed the intense way she paid attention to him. The woman ran hot and then freezing cold. He felt drawn to her in a way he couldn’t explain.

“You say that you feel better than you have in a long time. My advice is to accept it as a gift. Hey, you should rest and tomorrow I will make you breakfast.” She smiled as she noticed he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Aye, I’m just afraid there will be a steep price to pay for such gift. I hope it’s more than pop tarts I wouldn’t object to some bacon.” He closed his eyes for a brief second.

“I’ll have you know that I can, in fact, acquire bacon. Just rest.” Her concern for him was evident.

Before he finally fell asleep he looked deep into her bright green eyes and said, “please don’t take this the wrong way but you are truly beautiful Emma Nolan and I mean not just on the outside but your light shines through even when you attempt to hide it.” He smiled and was lost to sleep.

The moonlight entered through the large glass door. It slowly roused Kilian from the bed; beckoning him to her side. His eyes opened, the normally deep blue eyes were amber and his jaw adjusted to cater to the canine teeth slowly becoming fangs, the fingernails once trimmed were long and sharp. He eagerly answered the call of his pale mistress and went out into the woods that surrounded the backyard of the large estate.

He ran until he could hear a small creek with the water flowing. He suddenly stopped as something else caught his attention. He sniffed to get a better scent.

Not far from him stood a deer. Innocently enjoying water from the creek and without warning, Killian splashed through the water and reached the deer in record time. He grabbed on to the animal and without remorse, at the deer's cries, he broke the fragile skin with his powerful jaw and piercing teeth, ending the life of his prey.

Early the next morning Killian awoke slowly. He soon noticed he was in a comfortable bed but not the same bed he laid his head to rest last night but a bed of grass. He looked around to survey the location. He then noticed his clothes were covered in blood. The copper scent filled his lungs and the sheer excitement he felt as the scent unleashed a feral craving and the realization scared him. He quickly patted himself down in an effort to ensure it was not all his blood. Deep inside he was afraid of the origin of the blood. He spotted the little creek and washed his face and for a second he thought to go back to the cottage to Emma but opted to leave instead. He didn’t want to frighten her with his appearance.

He went home to shower and get ready himself for the day. He wondered if he should go to the doctor after he showered and was combing his hair he noticed a laceration along his hairline barely noticeable but he didn’t remember it being there the previous night. There was also a new cut on his cheek.

Perhaps he should go to the doctor again and have that checked out. He could have a concussion or something equally as dangerous but no one feels this good with a concussion or any other ailment.

First, he needed to tend to some business. He walked into his office building and soon was saluting Mr. Smee.

"Smee, did you make the calls to the writers?" He inquired impatiently.

"I did sir and so far ten of the top writers are willing to team up. Miss. De Vil said she would follow you anywhere."

"Good job Mr. Smee."

"Do I continue making phone calls sir?"

"No, that should be enough and I'm guessing we should be expecting a visit soon."

"Anything else I can do for you, sir?" Smee asked as he followed Killian into his office.

"Do I have any appointments, Mr. Smee?"

"Yes sir, Mrs. Lucas at 1:00 PM at her home. And please sir if you need to cancel you need to call her. She has called to confirm the appointment several times and she sounded scary."

Killian laughed at Mr. Smee's reaction to an older lady. "Don't fret, I will not be canceling." As Killian was about to dismiss Mr. Smee his door opened.

"Hello, Killian." Mr. Spencer and an unknown man stood by the recently closed door. “This is my counsel, Mr. Midas.”

“Counselor, nice to meet you. Please, sit down.” He pointed at the comfortable leather chairs.

Mr. Midas forced a smile as he sat next to his boss.

Mr. Smee looked at Killian and once his boss nodded in approval he left the office and closed the door behind him.

"It has come to our attention that you are goading some of the writers into leaving the publishing house and join you in a crazy venture.”

“Why is it crazy? At least we tried and we may or may not succeed but in the end, we will be an added bonus to any publishing house.”

“We, so you are including yourself in the deal.”

“Yes sir, It will be at least ten first-rate writers and myself an amazing deal.”

Spencer and his counsel shared a look.

Mr. Spencer is the one that spoke. “You are even worse than Gold.”

“Am I? I thought those were qualities you valued. Imagine the backlash after I issue the press release stating that revered top writers are leaving Excelsior House due to the politics their new owner has. We can agree that the bad press will not do any favors to the value of the firm.”

“Mr. Jones we will not give in to threats...” Counselor Midas spoke and was interrupted. “Wait, what are your terms?” Spencer asked at his companions displeasure.

“First, I keep my job. Second, I want a pay increase and additional power.”

“Fine call it off. I will inform Gold.”

“George may I have a word,” Midas asked of his longtime employer.

“Albert, don’t bother. I know nothing about publishing,” George Spencer looked at Killian. “Alright, you can keep your job. I accept your terms.”

“Good but before I do anything I need it in writing. Oh, and I will give Robert the news.”

With those last words exchanged Albert Midas and George Spencer left Killian’s office.

Killian couldn’t keep the smile from illuminating his face. Now he only hoped that Emma was not miffed at his sudden departure. How would he explain it?

Without ceremony, he got up from his comfortable chair and walked out his office door. First, he needed to find the answer to his immediate problem. What was happening to him?

“Mr. Smee. please get a hold of Miss. Nolan and when you do let her know I will be calling on her.” he scratched behind his ear. “I have a bit of a drive to make if I want to arrive on time for my appointment with Mrs. Lucas.”

“Of course, sir” he paused briefly “Sir? Did the meeting go well?”

“Wind might be turning in my favor. I will be able to confirm by tomorrow. I’m off.” He rushed out of his office and soon he was getting inside his car. The drive felt eternal.

 

Finally, he reached his destination. A small log cabin in the middle of the forest. It looked cozy and full of warmth.

He stepped out of his car and proceeded to the door. He knocked and soon was greeted with a warm smile. An older woman opened the door wide.

“Are you Killian Jones?”

He answered with a kind smile. “I am and you must be the famous Anita Lucas.”

“I am, please come on in, let me get you out of the cold.”

“Thank you.” He noticed that she was studying him as he walked inside. She guided him to the small kitchen.

“Would you like some hot tea to warm up?”

“I would love a cup. Do you have any earl grey?”

“I do. Sit and get comfortable. I have a feeling this will be a long conversation.” She instructed for him to sit as she prepared the hot beverages.

Should that comment make him nervous? He really needs to find out what is going on. So he does as he was told and waited. He started tapping his foot a bit impatiently.

“Okay, sorry for the wait.” she apologized as she placed the hot tea in front of him along with sweeteners and lemon. “Your assistant mentioned a wolf bite. Mr. Jones and you can simply call me Granny.”

“Aye, I was bitten by a wolf but the reason for my visit is not the bite itself but the symptoms I’m experiencing. Do you know if the toxins of the animal bite can cause any unnatural reactions that conventional medicine would overlook?”

“Symptoms like what exactly?”

Killian scratched behind his ear. “The physical ones are obvious but they are not as concerning as the fact that my senses are heightened beyond their natural function.”

“Let me guess, you can hear conversations from afar. Smell odors that normally would be missed by anyone else. You are more virile and maybe even more aggressive than before?” She looked at him intently.

He simply nodded his agreement.

“When did the bite take place?”

Killian got lost in thought for a second. How could he forget the day it was his anniversary? “March 31st.”

“Very promising. On March 31, the moon was closest to the earth. It has been a little over a century since the last time it was that close.”

Killian cannot help the dread that he felt in that second.

Granny continued with her explanation. “Simple explanation is that you are becoming a wolf. It is not like the movie, no silver bullets needed. During transformation the wolf is vulnerable.”

“Come again? I’m becoming a wolf. An actual wolf?” He scratched his head. “How is that even possible? Is it?”

“You tell me, Mr. Jones. You are the one that searched me out for answers.”

“Mrs. Lucas--” the look the woman sent his way ensured he corrected himself “Granny, do you truly believe that?”

“Mr. Jones life is mystical but we are already used to it so we see anomalies instead of the normal. Now about your situation. There are rules.”

“Rules, what kind of rules?”

“Rules that may help you understand your predicament.”

“What are the rules?” He didn’t expect to hear good news but he was not nothing this fantastical. Bloody hell.

“The wolf is always present but it rests during the day. At night it prowls. That is when the beast is stronger. He grows inside the vessel until the first full moon and then consumes the host. Killing all but his nature and heart.”

Killian paled at the grim prognosis.

Granny continued on. “Not everyone who is bitten transforms. There has to be an analog of the wolf to be wild within. A parallel or match. We can even say an equal of sorts.”

“Granny that is not an accurate description of myself. Most people would argue with that assumption of my character.”

“These people are wrong Mr. Jones. If they were correct you wouldn’t be here right now. It is also said that the bite is not always needed. The passion of the wolf is enough.”

He sighed “Is there a way to stop the transformation?”

“There are herbs but they are not easily found. Especially with the full moon getting so close. But some years ago I acquired an amulet. It is one of the most powerful amulets in existence.” She got up from her chair and disappeared. Killian just sat on his chair and stared at the cold cut of tea in his grip. Granny finally reappeared after a few minutes with a small box. “You are the first wolf demon I have met.”

“Please forgive me if I don’t share your enthusiasm.”

“Mr. Jones, the demon wolf is not evil by nature, only if the man he bit is.” She reached for his hands across the table. “I don’t believe your heart to be dark or rotten. I envy you. Power without guilt. To love without a doubt.” She removed her hands from his and opened the box to hand him an amulet. A silver chain and pendant. The pendant was heavy with symbols and what he could make out a wolf image.

“I cannot accept this.” He stammered as he held the amulet.

“Please accept the gift. I do have to warn you that the amulet has to be worn at all times and it must be next to the skin and never taken off. It will be a great pain and cause weakness while the wolf struggles to emerge. The charm will hold him at bay and sometimes drives him out completely. It is not the silver that weakens the beast it is the mountain ash.”

“Thank you. I must know one last thing is there is a chance it may not work?”

“I have never seen it work but the lore says it will. Before you go there is one last thing. The demon wolf can create a bond with another as well. A mate he feels worthy of his host.”

Killian took in her words and slowly gripped the amulet in his hand. “Thank you for sharing your knowledge and your generosity.” He rose from his sit and said his goodbyes to his gracious host and left.

 

Killian arrived at his place. He wouldn’t call it a home since it was simply a hotel room. His home had been shattered by betrayal but perhaps there was hope for something new. With that thought, he decided to call Emma and apologize for leaving without a single word. He could only hope that she would be understanding.

He picked up his phone and dialed her number. The line was ringing. The excitement of hearing Emma’s voice made him feel like a kid again. He waited and then he heard a click. “Hello??” The soft breathless voice said. “Emma, this is Killian Jones. I just wanted…” click “Hello? Emma, are you still there?” Bloody hell this was not going to be easy. He dialed again… click… he hit redial… click… he decided on texting her an apology or at least a plea for forgiveness. “Emma, please, let me explain. That is all I ask for.”

Emma stared at her phone’s screen. Standing in nothing but a fluffy white towel, she gnawed at her bottom lip. His assistant had tried to convince her to return the call but she was stubborn and upset. At first, she was even angrier that he had not picked up the phone himself and now he had. Reading the text over and over. She liked the man and that was scary. She had been so upset when she woke up and made him breakfast only to find the room empty. The feeling of abandonment was overwhelming. It was a connection she had never experienced before.

She calmed herself and responded, “okay, I will listen to your plea.” She waited for the phone to ring and almost as soon as she sends the response her phone started ringing.

“Emma?”

“Plea away Mr. Jones.” to hide her nervousness she continued to dry herself with the towel.

“Lass, I’m sorry for my abrupt departure” he paused “Emma, please finish drying yourself, the noise is quite distracting.”

“You can hear that?” she stopped the movement once his words had sunk in. “Okay, I’m going to put you on hold for a second.”

“Alright. Emma, if you prefer I can call you back in a few minutes.”

“No just hold on a minute.” She just didn’t want to hang up. She put her phone down and quickly toweled her hair dry. She combed through the tangles as fast as she could. “Okay. I’m finished, now plea.”

“I sleepwalked and ended up in the woods. I must have fallen and hit my head. There was blood.” Should he tell her that not all the blood was his? At least he didn’t think so.

“And you didn’t think it was a good idea to let me know?”

“I didn’t want you to have to take care of me once more. I have taken advantage of your hospitality as it is. I’m sorry. It wasn’t a pretty sight.”

“If you hit your head that would explain the blood loss. Nothing bleeds like the skull. You could have a concussion. Did you at least go see a doctor?”

“I didn’t, I thought about it because no one feels this good with a head injury but I promise if I start feeling light-headed, I will go see one. Am I forgiven?”

“I don’t know, how will I know if you’re lying?”

“That can be easily remedied. I would love to see you and then you can inspect for yourself. I have some cuts you can kiss better.” He cringed a little at the last part of his invitation.

She laughed. “Okay, what do you propose?”

“Dinner tomorrow night at the Cygnus, I’m in room 815 in case you arrive early and need to ring my room. The restaurant at the hotel at 6:30 P.M. is that acceptable?”

“Okay, I will be there and you’d better look like you fell and hit your head.” She warned.

He laughed “I did and I do. I look forward to our meal. Until tomorrow. Goodnight Emma.”

“Good night Killian.” and with that their call ended. He was thrilled that she had agreed to meet. He finally got ready for bed and with the amulet hanging over his neck brushing against his chest hair. He finally had hope that things would work out. He fell asleep soon after.

 

The next day Killian awoke to the phone ringing. “Hello?” his voice still raspy with sleep.

“Mr. Jones this is your wakeup call. I have been calling for a few minutes. You must have had a hell of a night.”

“I apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you for the call, lass.” He hung up and pushed the covers off. He readied himself for work and left for the day. He had so much to look forward to today.

As soon as he entered his office Mr. Smee informed him that Mr. Spencer and Mr. Midas were in the conference room waiting for him.

He found his way to the conference room within minutes from his arrival.

“Mr. Spencer always a pleasure.” He strode in and sat across the men. “Do you have the contract we agreed?”

Mr. Midas was the one to speak. “Here it is, I still disagree with Mr. Spencer agreeing to such extortion.” He handed Killian the contract to look over.

“Ah, you are entitled to your opinion as I’m entitled to fight for my livelihood.” Killian was reading the contract and was interrupted.

“Mr. Jones it is all there. Please don’t act like you are having any doubts.” Both Spencer and Midas stated oozing frustration.

“Always a pleasure sir” with that he handed their signed copies and folded his own. He tucked them into his breast pocket and walked out with a smile on his face.

 

He needed to go to the washroom before heading back to his office. He entered and stood in front of the urinal seconds away from doing his business. He paused and remained rooted on his spot. The door opened and the sound of familiar footsteps had him on alert, Robert Gold. The uneven steps his former friend took as he neared Killian. There was a small difference the limp wasn’t as pronounced as it used to be.

“Jones, it has been a while since we last saw each other.”

“Aye, I remember the day clearly. It is seared into my memory.” Killian responded as he looked at his former friend’s reflection in the mirror. He waited for him to stand next to him and make his move.

“Tell me, dearie, how does it feel to lose everything you love?”

Killian’s single left eyebrow rose to his hairline and a small smile appeared on his face. “Did I? Lose everything I love?”

Robert couldn’t help laugh at Killian’s mannerisms. “Your wife has been sharing my bed for at least a year and now your job is mine too. Everything you took from me is where it belongs, mate!

“Everything I took? Are you daft? Milah chose me,” he paused and continued “Arthur chose me as his replacement. Dearie.”

“NO! You took her first.” Robert gritted his teeth. “But that wasn’t enough, you had to take the job too. I knew in time I would get my revenge.”

“All this time you made me think you were my friend...That you had my back but it was all a ruse. You were just biding your time. Unlike you, dear friend, I didn’t need to take that approach.”

That caught Robert’s attention. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ve had some time on my hands since I no longer have a wife to go home to and now I have the power to say, you are fired.”

“You can’t fire me!”

“Oh but I can. I took a page from your book and nagged Spencer until he gave me your job.” With a simple shrug of his broad shoulders, he goes back to do his business. He unzipped his trousers but from the corner of his eye, he waited for his reaction.

“You are lying!” Robert seethed “Spencer and I have a deal!”

“Sorry, mate, I have a contract that says otherwise and that means you are out!” with his final words to his former friend Killian turned to face him and marked his territory on top of the very expensive leather shoes.

“What are you doing?” asked Robert in disbelief.

“Marking my territory and you got in the way.” Killian smiled as he finished, readied himself and washed his hands to leave a puzzled Robert Gold.

 

Killian was overjoyed that he had saved his job and Emma had agreed to dine with him. The only little hiccup was the beast growing inside him. All that was left to do was to survive the next full moon and he could have his happy beginning with Emma. He was putting his fate in an amulet to end his curse.

He was at the entrance of the Cygnus at the entrance of the hotel lobby. Milah’s scent welcomed him and before he could avoid her presence she called out to him.

“Killian, could we talk?” Her plea clear in her voice.

“I don’t think it is a good idea. Milah please go.” He kept his back to her. He didn’t know how he would react if he would see her face.

“Please come back home. I have no excuse. It was a mistake.”

He finally turned to face her. “Robert become unlovable now that he is out of my job?”

“I never loved him! He never meant anything to me. I’m going to talk to him and end things.”

He towered over her. “You betrayed me over and over again with a man that didn’t mean anything to you, and somehow you think that is better?”

Her teary eyes became outraged. “Don’t be a self-righteous bastard!” she went to slap him.

He caught her arm before it made contact to his face and grabbed her by the elbow, almost yanking it out of its socket.

Milah stumbled on her feet with a small cry. “Killian, you’re hurting me.” Killian immediately released her elbow and was instantly apologetic.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me! You should go and never come back.” Milah just kept staring at Killian’s face in disbelief. She’d never seen her husband with that kind of attitude before. He was always much calmer. She slowly retreated in defeat.

Milah called Robert to arrange the meeting. “Robert we need to talk.”

 

Killian had gone to his room once Milah left. He wasn’t going to let her visit sour his mood. He was going to get ready for Emma’s arrival.

He had changed clothes and decided to trim the thick beard. His sideburns peppered with gray hair. His eyes are as blue as the sea even with few lines that show his age. He felt younger re-invigorated and part of him knew it was more than the bite, that it was because of Emma. She had breathed life into him.

While waiting for his dinner date to arrive he sat on the loveseat in his room as he turned on the television to distract himself from the mess that had become his life. A metallic scent caught his attention, no it was more like stale meat. Where was the foul smell coming from? He followed the scent and soon found the source; on the lush carpet by the night stand’s wooden legs he found the answer. The handkerchief had dried blood, he picked it up to inspect it only to find three fingers wrapped by the cloth. Still on his knees trying to remember anything begging the gods to give him a sign he hadn’t killed anyone. The shiny handcuffs he found near the fingers aren’t inspiring any good thoughts.

What had he done? The blackouts he was experiencing hadn’t been a real concern before until now. He quickly rewrapped the fingers and discarded them out.

Should he cancel with Emma? He glared at the handcuffs. He couldn’t burden her with his troubles. What if he hurt her? He had lost his temper with Milah. He couldn’t risk it with Emma.

Lost in his thoughts he missed the interview in progress on his tv. Sidney Glass had with a young girl, Wendy Darling. She had been attacked by The Lost Boys a group of miscreants. They prowled Sherwood Park neighbor to the town zoo. This time they left without their prize. They had been stopped by a good Samaritan that had intervened before the young girl could be hurt. Her hero had told her to run and not to turn back. “What about you?” She had asked as she turned to make her escape. “I’m a survivor.” He had told her and she did as she was told and ran. Not long into her run, she came across two beat cops in pursuit of a trespasser at the zoo that had fled while still handcuffed.

Killian had decided to cancel with Emma but she didn’t answer his call. He lacked the willpower to keep away from Emma so he decided to use a little help. Click. He handcuffed himself to the radiator in his room.

 

Emma walked into the lobby of the Cygnus at 6:00 P.M. She had been nervous all day. She wasn’t a teenager but she felt like one but the real problem is that it wasn’t a date or was it? She decided to wear a pale pink dress. He asked her to join him for dinner to explain his absence in the morning. Is it horrible she wished it was a date? He made her forget she was truly alone.

She went up the elevator to his room. She was early and she hoped he wouldn’t mind. Room 815, she knocked. “Killian, it’s Emma, sorry I’m early. Hope you don’t mind.” No answer. She knocked twice more. Louder. “Killian, you cannot do this to me, again. Open. The. Door.” There was scuffling inside. “Emma, please go away. I cannot see you.” His voice barely audible.

Emma noticed a cleaning lady exiting from a room not far from Killian’s room. “Excuse me, ma’am. Could I ask for a favor?”

The older lady smiled and nodded. Emma returned her smile. “Could you please open room 815? I think my friend is sick and I’m worried about him.” Without a second thought, the lady opened the door for her. “Thank you.”

Emma entered the room slowly. Her eyes finally landed on Killian. He sat hunched over on a chair by the radiator handcuffed. She approached him slowly to not spook him. “Why are you pushing me away?”

“Please go away.” He begged defeated.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She answered stubbornly as she moved the hair away from his eyes. “Killian, what happened?”

“It's getting late and I think I've become dangerous ...especially at night.”

“And the handcuffs are to protect me? Because you might hurt me?”

“Aye, I think I’m turning into something else.” He looked away from her.

“You’re becoming what? The thing that bit you?”

“Please, you have to go. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Killian, just tell me where the key is.”

“I don't have it. I have no idea where I got the handcuffs from.”

“You don't have a key? What was the big plan? To sit chained to the radiator until you grew paws?”

He smiled “Gods. You make it sound like if it isn't happening. I didn't think past not hurting anyone.”

“Good thing you don't know who you're dealing with. Even with my amazing parents, I went through a rebellious stage. I picked up some shit that I thought I was never going to need and then I met this man who chained himself to the radiator and it all fell into place.” She was looking for something anything she could use. She was completely focused on the lock trying to free him.

“Emma, love. Why would you want any of this mess? You should save yourself the trouble and go home.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Do you want to know why? Because I like you and you're a good man.”

“I don’t think I’m a good man. If I was this wouldn’t be happening to me. I wouldn’t be cursed.”

“I know you are a good man.” She slowly caressed his cheek. “You look at me like my father used to look at my mother.” She sniffled as she restarted her efforts to unlock the cuffs. “I’ve never met a man that looked at me the way you do and that is very exotic to me.”

“Then why is this happening to me?”

“Well, sometimes the worst things happen to the best people.” The cuffs clicked opened. “It’s all about the tumblers. Now that is taken care of; have you considered that maybe what is causing your symptoms is that you have a tumor?”

“Emma if only it was that simple. With the handcuffs, I found something that confirms my theory.” He looked down at his freed hands. “Please, don’t ask me what it was and then Milah--.” He stopped mid-sentence and his eyes met hers filled with remorse.

“Okay, I trust you but you have to tell me about Milah. Killian,” she noticed there was no wedding band “I know something happened not just the reason you are so upset about right now but before.”

“I’ll make you a deal love. I will tell you about Milah if you tell me about your parents. Do we have an accord?”

“Okay, I accept. I think my parents would have liked you.”

“Do you really think so? It would have been an honor to have known them. As for Milah, she wanted me to go back home.” Emma tensed at the comment. “She was having an affair with the man I thought was my best friend, Robert Gold. And she said he meant nothing to her, she cheated on me for nothing… I just cannot forgive and forget that. The reason I fear for your safety is because I felt anger towards her and I barely managed to control my temper with her. I just cannot take that risk with you.”

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me. Your wife betrayed you and you have a right to feel anger towards her. Do you think you will be able to reconcile with her?”

“She said she was going to end things with Robert tonight but I cannot, I will not be able to mend our relationship with her. I realize she was not the woman for me.”

“She is not the woman for you? Are you sure? There was a reason you married her.”

“Aye, I married her because I loved her but the woman I pledged my life to would have never betrayed our vows. I don’t think I ever truly knew her. Love, could we talk about a better topic? Emma, could you tell me about your parents?”

“They were madly in love and they did everything together. Until today I regretted my little rebellious stage but I guess everything happens for a reason. Anyway, they were in a car accident and for a minute we thought they were going to survive it and wake up from the coma their injuries had caused. The first doctor said it was their bodies way of trying to get better, like a reboot, and then the specialist George hired, Dr. Jekyll, said they were both brain dead. I asked for another opinion but I was told that grandad had already made arrangements. He claimed that was in their will and I could not do anything since he had power of attorney. I looked into it but by the time I got a judge to hear me it was too late.” Her eyes were filled with tears.

“Oh, Emma. I’m so sorry love I should not have pushed you.”

“I don’t mind talking about it with you. Since I met you I’m not consumed by the grief.”

“Oh, so I’m only a distraction?”

“No, you are not.” Somehow during their conversation and the unlocking of the cuffs she had ended up standing between his legs as he sat on the bed. “If you feel more comfortable with the cuffs on we can put them back on.”

He leaned towards her and in a breathy voice he responded, “maybe they are not necessary.” He was inhaling her scent. It was intoxicating to him.

“Easy tiger,” she placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating.

“I’m sorry-” he looked down trying to calm down. This was different than when he was with Milah.

“Killian look at me.” She raised his face. “I’m not complaining but maybe we can figure something out. Since you are worried you might hurt me. I need you to put your hands behind your back and I can cuff you.”

“Wait, I thought you said it wasn’t needed.”

“Killian. Put. Your. Hands. Behind. Your. Back.” She guided his hands from his sides to behind his back. Her chest meeting his as she slipped the metal cuffs on to his wrists but not completely clicking locked. “I wonder what you can do without hands.” She asked as she played with the buttons of his shirt.

“Oh, you will see love.” His eyes darkened.

Emma pulled his shirt from his pants and slowly unbuttoned it. She suddenly pushed him onto the bed where he was sprawled helplessly.

“Let’s find out.” She smiled as she climbed on the bed.

He couldn’t help but think how uncomfortable his position was because of the cuffs and the fact that the discomfort was a cross he was all too willing to bear.

They were lucky the cuffs were loose and had not completely locked. Soon they were both bare and had embarked on more enjoyable activities. As they laid in bed immersed in their post-coital afterglow Emma decided to ask about the amulet hanging from his neck.

“Killian?”

“Yes, love.”

“Is this silver chain part of a pirate’s treasure booty?”

He smiled as he caressed her back while she toyed with the chest hair surrounding the amulet.

“I’ve done some research about my gifts and this amulet might be the key to stopping this metamorphosis from completing.”

“What can I do to help?”

“You anchor me, Emma.”

“How about we rest for now and tomorrow we can figure out what to do.”

“Did I tire you out, love?”

“Yes you did, you are quite talented with and without hands.”

They both drifted into a deep sleep. A slumber the wolf within rose from. He stared at Emma as she slept. Normally the wolf would wake from his sleep to prowl the night the beast was majorly in control but that was not the case tonight because of Emma’s presence Killian maintained dominance over their shared vessel.

 

Sherwood Park a few blocks from The Cygnus a lifeless body would be discovered soon. Only her identification card was in her purse. Milah Balefrie Jones in her attempt to save her marriage she made the mistake of angering the wrong person and ended bloodied with her throat torn off.

 

Killian was the first to wake. He admired Emma’s sleeping form. All he could do is stare at her.

“Hey,” she mumbled sleepily, “staring is not nice.”

“I’m sorry love. I couldn’t help myself.” He spooned her. “Love, you are beautiful even when you snore.”

“Hey! I don’t snore!” She playfully slugged him. He only smiled and held her closer to him. “Is it crazy that I never want to get out of bed?”

“Nope, I feel the same.” She sighed and hummed contently as she cuddled closer to him.

After a few more hours of sleep they decided to rejoin the world.

“Love we can go eat something at the restaurant down at the lobby or just have room service, what do you desire?”

“Well, we could get dressed and go downstairs to eat or we can stay in bed and get nourishment delivered to us? I vote for room service.”

“Good. Than that is what we shall do. I’ll place the order while you take a quick shower. Okay so what do you want?”

“I don’t know. What is good here?”

“I was thinking of getting the pancakes. They are delicious but they don’t hold a candle to you, love.”

Emma rolled her eyes at his comment and finally got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to shower. She was happy and that scared her. She couldn’t lose him too. She readied herself as fast as possible so he could shower as well.

While she waited for the food arrival and for Killian to get ready. She inspected the amulet and traced the outline of a wolf. She knew there was something to Killian’s conclusion. She hoped he was wrong but deep inside she knew he was right. If he was truly becoming a wolf she would lose him. She turned on his laptop and noticed the history on his browser. He had been doing research but nothing was proving to be reliable. Mostly folklore and mythology. She really hoped they could find a way to survive this together. She noticed that the shower was no longer running. He was going to be out soon and she needed to be brave for him.

 

Outside of the Cygnus, detectives Oz Walsh and Leroy Brokk were about to inform Killian Jones that his wife was murdered. Sadly with no suspects and the proximity to his home it made him a person of interest.

There was a knock on the door of room 815. Emma had finished getting dressed, at least she didn't have to do the walk of shame. "Killian hurry up the food is here."

She opened the door only to find a familiar face. "Uh, you are not room service. Detective Walsh. Do you have any news about my parent's accident? Is that why you tracked me down?"

"Miss. Nolan. I'm sorry to reaffirm that your parent’s accident was just that, an accident. There was no proof of foul play. I'm sorry but that is not why I'm here. I'm confused I was told that Mr. Jones was in room 815."

"It is his room and we were waiting for breakfast. I thought you were room service with our food." Maybe Emma should feel embarrassed that he found her in a compromising position since the detective had shown an interest in her but for some reason he reminded her of a monkey and his opinions didn't bother her. “Detective what is this about?”

“I’m afraid that is private information,” He answered as he looked around the room.

Killian walked out of the restroom dressed with his hair still wet. Killian noticed the new presence in the room.

“Mr. Jones? I’m Detective Walsh. Is there a place we can talk in private?”

Killian looked at Emma then he turned his attention to the cop in the room. “I have no secrets from my Emma. You can speak freely.” He guided them to an area where they sat.

“Mr. Jones when did you last speak with your wife?”

“Milah stopped by last night.” Emma intertwined their hands together. “She wanted me to come home and I asked her to leave.”

“Did you two argue?”

“Yes, as I stated. She wanted me to come home but I refused.”

“I understand.” Detective Walsh looked Emma over as if she was a side piece. Just a pretty face.

Killian wanted to punch the detective in the face.

Emma gave Killian’s hand a squeeze and decided to take charge of the situation. “Detective Walsh, Killian and his estranged wife argued. Is there a law against that?”

“No Miss. Nolan but there is one against murdering your wife.”

Killian stepped in. “Milah is dead? How? When?”

“She was murdered last night. Her body was found in the park. Her throat was torn up.” He spoke and carefully studied Killian’s reaction.

Killian had paled over the news. He was speechless and drifted away. He kept replaying their talk in his mind.

“Mr. Jones…” Detective Walsh called out.

“Killian…” Emma squeezed his hand.

“Mr. Jones what were your whereabouts last night?”

“He was with me all night. All night. I arrived at 6 P.M. last night and never left.”

“Mr. Jones we've taken some blood and tissue samples from the victim and it would help if you would submit samples --”

“Not without a court order. I’m sorry detective but Mr. Jones is not going to be your scapegoat.”

“Miss. Nolan, we're just trying to match them with known offenders and it would help clear Mr. Jones. I would think that he wants to find the guilty party.”

“And we both want that but I will not standby when you railroad a man clearly grieving.”

“Alright. I would appreciate it if you both came down to the station later today and gave a statement. Here is my number in case you need anything.” He smiled at her as he handed the card to her.

“We will both be there.” She walked the detective to the door.

 

“Killian.” He looked up with sorrowful eyes. “Emma what if I killed her?”

“Killian. Why didn’t you tell that cop Walsh about the affair Milah was having? You said she wanted to end things to get you back.”

“I couldn’t soil her memory. She is gone. I loved her once upon a time.”

“I understand but if she ended things like she said she wanted to then her lover was the last one to see her alive. Killian if there are no other suspects they are going to pin this on you. You are the spouse and they always blame the spouse when there is no one else. We are going to need to make a statement.”

“I know love.” He was still pale.

“Hey, you don’t truly believe you did it, do you?

“Emma, I’ve been sleepwalking. What if I did it?”

“Killian, we spent the night together, didn’t we? Or did I simply dream it?”

He smiled. “Have you been dreaming of spending the night with me for a while?”

“I’m just stating a fact. If you are worried about hurting anyone we can lock you somewhere on the estate.”

“That sounds promising. Emma,” he pulled her close to him and whispered “I’ll never stop fighting for us, love.”

“Good. Now let’s go.”

 

Emma and Killian arrived at the Spencer Estate. They had taken her bug. She stopped at the gate. “Miss Emma if you go out to the woods be careful.”

“Why?”

“We think there are some wild dogs getting past the gate. A deer was brought down. Just be careful.”

“I will thank you” she waved to the security guard and drove to her cottage. They parked and were walking to the the door.

“Love your phone is ringing.”

“My phone?” Confused she searched for the the phone.

“Love, inside your home.”

“Oh, come in.”

“Emma I’ll wait here.”

She looked at him and nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

She went inside and finally found her phone in the restroom. “Hello?”

“Miss. Nolan?”

“Yes.”

“This is detective Walsh.”

“Did you just call? How long have you been ringing?” She was still a bit out of breath from running inside.

“A few minutes but I’ve been calling since you left the Cygnus.”

“What can I do for you detective?”

“You and Mr. Jones were supposed to come in and make your statements.”

“I will be there shortly but Mr. Jones will not be coming with me. He will go tomorrow with representation since you are determined to railroad him. I assume you verified the time I arrived with the staff at the Cygnus.”

“My partner detective Brokk confirmed. Miss. Nolan just make sure to come in today. Mr. Jones can come in tomorrow.”

Emma bit her bottom lip. “Detective Walsh? Did you still need samples from Killian?” She was considering it only to prove to Killian he had not hurt Milah.

“I’m afraid it would be pointless.”

“I’m sorry I don’t understand earlier you said it would help.”

“I did but the lab somehow contaminated the samples with canine DNA.”

“Oh I will be there in a while.” She grabbed some dark skinny jeans, a simple white blouse and her boots.

“I’ll be waiting for you then.”

Emma took in the words the detective had said to her canine DNA and then in combination with the guard’s assumption wild dogs had gotten inside the gate of the estate and had taken the deer down. Yet her heart knew that Killian was innocent of Milah’s death. In her statement she would mention the affair. She only hoped that Killian wouldn’t hate her. She put on a brave face to go outside and lie to the man she had surely fallen in love with. She quickly changed and rushed outside.

 

Outside the cottage, Killian looked around. It was a beautiful view full of trees. Nature was so calming.

“Hey, you were right the phone was ringing. It was the detective. He said that we need to go in to make a statement but I told him I would go in alone.”

“Alone? Emma,” he scratched behind his ear “the man obviously harbors an attraction towards you…”

“Wait, are you jealous?”

“No I’m not. I just don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“I know he is interested but I’m not and I know how to take care of myself.”

“I know love. I wish I could come with you.”

“I know besides it’s getting late and we have to lock you up.”

“Just be careful love.”

“Will you be alright alone?”

“Don’t worry about me. You don’t have to be brave for me. I’m beating the beast and then the fun begins.”

“We are beating this beast together.” She grabbed his hand. “Maybe there's happy endings even for people who don't believe in them. I didn’t until I met you.”

“Love, I feel the same way. I never thought i would understand what God meant… if civilization failed… if the world ended. I had never looked at a woman and understood until I met you.”

She smiled at him “Come on it’s time to lock you up. The only place that has no windows is the barn.”

“As you wish. Lead the way.”

They walked to the small barn and went to the last stall. She grabbed the handcuffs from her bag. “Killian get comfortable.” He sat on a haystack. She locked the cuffs. “I will be back as soon as possible.”

“Don’t rush love, I can’t be around you tonight. I have my lucky charm.”

“We will find a way.” She stroked his cheek tenderly as she leaned to give him a quick peck and then she left.

Killian stayed on his spot and held his amulet close to his heart.

 

Emma arrived at the police station and quickly announced herself to the clerk.

Five minutes later Detective Brokk led her to the office he shared office with Detective Walsh.

“Please sit down.”

She sat and focused her attention to the stocky cop. “I just wanted to add to my statement. Everything is as I stated earlier. The only thing I needed to add was that Mrs. Jones was having an affair. She told Killian that she was going to end things with her lover. She was going to meet with him.”

Walsh asked, “Why didn’t Mr. Jones disclose that information?”

“Killian was upset and he didn’t want to taint her memory. He doesn’t know I’m here talking about his dead wife but I think it is important information.”

“Do you know his name?” Detective Brokk grumbled.

“Yes his name is Robert Gold.”

“Robert Gold?”

“Yes that is it.” Emma confirmed.

There are whispers between the two cops. “Didn’t he call earlier saying he was going to come in because he had information?” Leroy asked Oz.

“Miss. Nolan we will look into it. Please wait in the reception area to sign your statement.”

“Okay no problem. Thank you for your time.” She got on her feet and exited the room.”

“I still like the husband for it.” Oz told his partner matter of factly.

“I think the lover has motive too. I think you are letting the fact that Miss. Nolan rebuffed your advances and she seems to be smitten with Mr. Jones blind you to the facts.”

Walsh glared at his partner. “What is it about full moons? We have two other murders and that zoo incident.”

“There is more light. I hate full moons,” Leroy grumbled.

 

In the lobby of the police station.

Emma stood impatiently. She approached the clerk once again. “Excuse me. Do you know how much longer this will take? I have some appointments I’m running late for.” She was lying through her teeth. She was going to hell.

“It won’t be long Miss. Nolan. We have been extremely busy. The full moon brings out the crazies”

Emma glanced around the full station.

“Miss. Nolan you can take my seat.”

“Ah no I’m okay standing. Thanks.” She looked at the older man. He gave her an uneasy feeling.

“I insist. You don’t know me. I’ve visited your grandfather at the estate on several occasions. I never had the pleasure of meeting you.”

Emma cringed at the familial reference. “Yes uhm, I don’t frequent the main house.”

“That explains my bad luck. Please, allow me to introduce myself. Robert Gold.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Gold.” She tried to be somewhat friendly to the man. She would never understand Milah’s reasons for cheating on Killian. The man in front of her made feel uneasy.

“If I may Miss. Nolan why are you here?”

“Oh just had to provide some information about the company and you?”

“Well since I knew the victim. I’m Killian Jones best friend. I came in to see how I could help.”

“Oh you know Killian?” She had to act aloof because the only thing she knew beyond a doubt was that she didn’t trust the man in front of her.

“Best friends for years. I wasn’t aware you knew him.”

“I don’t. Not personally. I heard about the party but never met the man.”

“Interesting scent you have dearie. Very familiar, yes, very familiar.”

“Oh. Thanks. It is a lovely fragrance.” That was creepy to say the least. Maybe it was the way he said it that made her uncomfortable.

“Ouch is that a bite? On your hand. Those can be painful.” She pointed at the bandage on his hand.

“Why would you ask such question?”

“Just curious. Chalk it up to my love of animals. Growing up I would help around the family farm. It just looks like a bite and most animals bite the hand.”

The clerk called out “Robert Gold, Robert Gold.”

“Ah they are finally calling me. It was a pleasure. Perhaps you would like to grab a cup of coffee?”

“I would love to.” She lied through her teeth. She really didn’t want to but he was creeping her out and she didn’t want to upset him. His interest in helping wasn’t genuine.

He smiled like the cat that ate the canary as he walked to the clerk and followed her to the Detective’s office.

Emma stood frozen for a second. The stories the others were sharing slowly fading from her ears. She had to get Killian away from here.

Some of the other people were talking about the rise in crime. A woman spoke about some lunatic attacking her boyfriend and ripping off his fingers. The woman failed to mention that her boyfriend was attacked because he had attempted to rob a young girl at the park.

 

Emma ran out of the police station. As she drove to get back to Killian she called to make travel arrangements. She called to charter a plane and requested for it to be at the closest terminal to board quickly.

She arrived at the estate and headed to the main house instead. She wanted to get some of her parent’s belongings that were stored there.

She grabbed her mother’s beloved bow and her father’s sword. When she was young they would play together. Her mother would play out a bandit-turned-queen, expert with a bow and arrows. Her father was the shepherd-turned courageous charming king. Then she would be their little princess. They would slay dragons and defeat evil witches together.

She grabbed the mementos and put them in a case to take them with her. She noticed an old book hidden underneath her baby blanket. She pulled it out and noticed it was her old book. Her parents would read it to her. ‘Once Upon A Time’. She smiled fondly at the memories the book was unearthing. She flipped through the book and noticed there was a slit in the back of the book. She inspected it closer and noticed it had a paper inside. Slowly pulling it out to make sure it didn’t tear.

 

“Okay what are you and why were you hidden?” She talked to herself. Sure she sounded a bit crazy but no one could hear her. She finally got it out and opened it. It was her parent’s revised will including a clause that gave her power of attorney. It was dated a year before her parents died. If she would have had this when her parents fell into the coma she could have saved them. But why hide a copy of the will? She glanced at the book confused. If it was only a copy then the original was in the safe in her father’s former office. George used an out of date will to get his way. She grabbed the copy and stormed towards his office.

 

After formal introductions, Detective Brokk started the interview.

“Mr. Gold, when you called you said you had vital information about the murder of Milah Jones.”

“I do. I just want to make it clear that I’m only here because I want justice for Milah. As I mentioned when I called I’m a longtime friend of the couple and I hate having to disclose this information. I was having an affair with Milah and when Killian found out he didn’t react well as to be expected. He bit me and later on even pissed on my shoes. I hope you don’t think I’m here to cause trouble for my friend but if he is responsible for her death he needs to pay.”

“Of course, Mr. Gold.” Detective Walsh answered.

“Mr. Gold, how were things between you and the victim at the time of her death?” Detective Brokk asked.

“Everything was great. She was going to leave her husband for me.” He lied easily to the cops.

“Oh, so she had decided to leave her husband.” Oz’s smile grew.

“That was the plan,” Robert returned the smile.

“When was the last time you saw her?” Leroy asked as he glared at the man while he tapped his pen on the notepad he was holding.

“I believe it was early yesterday. She was going to reach out to Killian and try to end things amicably.”

Oz leaned towards his partner, “I told you, Jones did it.”

“Are there any more questions?”

Oz answered quickly, “No, I think this is all for now.”

Leroy quickly added, “Don’t leave town.”

Robert headed for the door and stopped suddenly, “Killian is staying with Miss. Nolan at the Spencer Estate.”

“Thank you for your time.” Oz gleefully saw Robert Gold leave. “Leroy, I told you. Jones did it. He was angry that his wife made a fool of him. We need to get a warrant for Jones.”

“I don’t know. There is something off about that man.”

“He volunteered information. Why would he If he killed the victim?”

The two were still at odds regarding the suspects but they had a job to do.

 

Robert exited the detectives’ office and once he reached the lobby looking for Emma. He approached the clerk. “Excuse me. I was wondering if you knew were Miss. Nolan was?”

“I didn’t know I worked for you too. I think she left as soon as you went in.” The poor woman looked around the room as she looked at the sign in sheet in front of her. Robert darted out the door dropping his cane on the floor. “Sir!! Your cane.” The clerk chased after him.

 

He would go see George Spencer and rid himself of his former friend in one trip.

It was getting dark out already. He drove to the estate and zipped by the front gate just stopping briefly.

The security guard approached his vehicle. “Sir. What is your business?” He studied his unrecognizable face using the glow of the light coming from the inside of the little security booth. “Oh, Mr. Gold, I didn’t recognize you. Are you here to see Mr. Spencer this late?”

“I am.” Before the other man can announce him to the main house. Gold reached out and swiped at the man’s delicate windpipe. Blood dripped out as the man fell to the floor holding his neck. Gold drove off to the main house. Upon his arrival, he was met by an unsuspecting George Spencer.

“NO ONE breaks a deal with me, dearie. How about we go to your office and discuss your predicament.”

George was going to object but the animalistic mannerisms of the man in front of him caused him to pause. “Of course. You know the way.”

“I met your lovely granddaughter today.”

“Emma? Where?”

“The very same or do you have another one I’m not aware of?”

“Just her and you didn’t answer my question. Where?”

“That is not important. Where is she by the way? She has some information I need.”

They arrived at the office.

“She is not here. We are not close. She avoids me like the plague.”

“Hmm, I’m not saying you’re lying but I kind of am.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Don’t worry dearie. I’ll deal with her soon enough.” Gold inhaled a breath, “Now about our deal. You broke it. You gave Jones his job back.”

“I had no choice. It wasn’t anything personal, only business.”

“You made the wrong choice, dearie.” Without any further postponement, Gold snarled at George Spencer and bit his neck tearing out his throat.

Gold stood above the fallen bloodied body of the other man. His head tilted to the side and his eyes were golden. His fangs were sharp and his face had morphed into something inhuman.

 

Emma had detoured to George’s bedroom instead. She opened the door slowly and entered. She headed straight for the hidden safe she knew was behind the haughty art he fancied. She removed the artwork and noticed that the safe was opened. She looked over some business papers he had stashed away. She found the will and compared it to the one she found and it was altered. She had proof and she was going to confront the man that took her family away. He didn’t cause the accident but it was his fault that her parents never awoke from their slumber. She had both documents on her hand as she walked down the halls of the estate to his office. The house seemed strangely quiet.

The air was tense as she entered the darkened office. She was going to turn on the light. It was strange that George appeared to be nowhere in sight. Then she tripped on something. She felt around the floor trying to make the shape of what had caused her to fall. The floor was wet and there was something bulky laying on the floor. Even before she could bring her hand to take a closer look at the moisture that covered it she knew it was blood. The smell was overwhelming her. She got up lightheaded. She was about to reach for the light switch when she felt a presence behind her.

“Hello, dearie. You broke our coffee date.”

“Gold, I never agreed to a date.”

He approached her as a predator would his prey but Emma was no one’s prey. She stood her ground as he got closer.

“You will take me to your lover, dearie, and don’t even attempt to lie to me. I can smell him all over you.”

Emma maintained eye contact with the animal in front of her.

“Aren’t you a brave one, dearie. I can see the appeal but let’s keep that fragile neck of yours intact. You do know what happened to Milah, don’t you?”

Emma glared at him. “You killed her because she picked Killian in the end.”

He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed just enough to make his point. “Miss. Nolan, I truly don’t want to hurt you but if you persist on irritating me I will not hesitate.”

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” She said annoyed that she had no other choice. At least for now.

“That is easy dearie, take me to your twue wuv.”

Emma gritted her teeth. “Fine, I’ll take you to him.” In the barn, she could sneak away and maybe use a tranquilizer or the shotgun that was there. She didn’t want to kill anyone because there is always a choice but if it comes down to him or Killian the choice is easy.

They are walking towards the barn.

“Don’t worry dearie this will not take long.”

 

Killian was inside the small barn sitting on the stack of hay. He could feel the wolf attempting to take over. It felt stronger, he knew if he didn’t survive the night he would be lost to the curse. He held the amulet on place. Part of him wanted to tear it off and the other wanted to keep it in place. The pain was getting stronger. As he sunk to his knees and balled up his fists in a feeble attempt to distract himself from the pain, it felt like he was splitting in two. The sweat poured from his body as his muscles clenched from the exertion. He had something to fight for, someone to live for. His bloodline ended with him. Milah had never wanted children and for a long time he shared her desire but in this moment there was nothing he longed for more than to be the father of Emma’s children. He focused his mind on Emma.

His Emma.

That is when he felt it. He knew that she was in danger. He could feel it. He couldn’t help her if he was locked up. He had to surrender to the beast. To save her he would do anything. His hands shook as he reached for the amulet. The burning sensation he felt as he took a hold of it didn’t deter him from his mission. He quickly pulled it off and escaped the handcuffs. With a new found strength he bulldozed past the stall door. The horses inside the stalls around him were crazed by his presence. Soon he was out of the barn and on his way to find Emma.

His ears perked up at the sounds around him. There was a familiar scent. A presence that would explain his need to protect Emma. Robert Gold was there and somehow his presence was a threat to Emma. Killian made his way to the main house faster than humanly possible.

 

Robert was using Emma as a shield as they made their way.

Then a growl stopped them in their tracks. Killian stood before them with a thicker beard and his elven ears more pronounced. His fangs protruding and his eyes still held their blue hue. His claws extended. He still looked beautiful.

“Let her go. She has nothing to do with this. This is between us.” He growled.

Without notice, Robert pushed Emma away and attacked Killian.

Without concern for his safety and some evasive moves. Killian yelled out “Emma run!!”

She stood for a second and then bolted in the barn’s direction. She had a plan to execute.

With Emma out of sight and safe Killian could focus on the threat in front of him. He was still faster than Gold.

They exchanged punches and each had earned a series of scratches. They were soon on rolling on the ground. Snarling and taking bites at each other. Killian was able to take a hold of Gold’s jaw to keep him from snapping at him. He wanted to tear it open to end the misery but hesitated a second and Robert took advantage and escaped the hold. He tried to get away from him but Killian regained control. With an overwhelming strength, he managed to pick himself up and pushed the older man until his back hit a tall tree. He had him pinned to the tree. The blood from their injuries painting their clothes.

As he held on to Gold he had to ask, "You murdered Milah, didn't you?"

"Oh, dearie that will be the least of your concerns. Now you have that pretty little blonde. I can only imagine how much more enticing the girl will be with her throat wide open." He smiled maniacally.

Killian clenched his jaw at the retort and retaliated by slamming the other man to the tree repeatedly.

Gold tried to regain the upper hand by grabbing at Killian’s throat but unable to hold on. Killian held on to his hands and growled his eyes turning red instead of the reptilian yellow Gold had. He was able to overpower him and keep control. From his position, Killian was able to reach and take a bite at Gold's shoulder and the other man yelped as the sharp teeth sunk in. He used his long nails to pierce Killian's back. Killian winced at the contact and briefly released the hold on Gold's shoulder giving Gold a chance to gain the advantage and push Killian away. With an uncharacteristic strength, Gold managed to flip Killian over and land on top of him.

Gold straddled Killian and punched him until Killian managed to block the hit and pushed him off. On his knee, he rushed Gold who was staggering to regain his balance. Killian snarled and managed to flip Gold and forcefully slammed him to the ground. Gold seemingly had lost consciousness. Killian stood and looked around and noticed Emma walking towards him.

That woman will be the death of him.

"Emma I told you to run to go to safety. You shouldn't be here."

"I never listen."

"You're impossible."

"And you love me for it."

“Let me take a look at you.”

“Are you sure you want to? He sort of knocked the handsome out of me.”

“No one's that powerful.”

The prone body of the older man caught her attention. Killian’s back was to Gold.

“Is he dead Killian?”

“Not yet. He killed Milah.”

“I know he told me. I’m sorry.”

“At least now I know for certain it wasn’t me.”

“Yeah, I never doubted your innocence for a second but I’m happy you now know.”

On the floor Gold had regained consciousness and stood still listening to their talk. He was going to kill them both. He wasn’t sure who he would kill first Killian or the girl. Maybe the girl so Killian could see the life drain from her body as he took his last breath. Without notice Robert Gold stood up and rushed toward Killian.

Without hesitation Emma pulled out the gun she had found at the barn instead of the shot gun they used to have. Shots fired. One. Two. Three. Four. The lifeless body flopped to the ground. She blinked and looked into the eyes of the man she loved. He was still there but he was more animal than man now. He had told her before that she grounded him.

Without any self control the tears dripped down her face. She knew he was leaving her behind. Abandoned. Not by choice but it still hurt.

He took slow deliberate steps towards her. Once within reach he wiped the tears away from her cheeks and leaned into her space until their foreheads touched.

“I can’t lose you too.” She sniffled.

“I’m sorry love but you need to let me go. I love you, never doubt that.”

“I don’t want to.” She couldn’t even remember grabbing his hands but somehow their hands were intertwined.

He took one last breath and met her eyes and forced himself away from her and turned slowly to walk away. Within seconds he was trotting away and disappeared into the vast estate’s forest.

Emma dropped to her knees and she sobbed over her loss.

A powerful howl came from within the dark forest and she knew that it was Killian’s call.

 

Detectives Walsh and Brokk arrived early the next morning to find bloody bodies. The owner of the house, a security guard and Robert Gold. They questioned the only survivor, Emma Nolan.

She told them that when she arrived from the police station, Killian was gone and she explained how she found George’s body. She elaborated on how Gold confessed to killing Milah when she found him with George Spencer’s bloodied corpse. His motive? Simple she wanted to end their affair.

“We understand you are in mourning and reasonably upset but we need to conclude the investigation.”

“I understand. You have complete access to the estate. Would you like a drink?”

Leroy grumbled a “no” and Walsh hesitated in answering.

“Detective Walsh, would you like another vodka tonic?” She asked as she walked away.

Oz leaned towards Leroy and whispered, “How does she know I’ve been drinking?”

Before Leroy could answer, Emma did so in his stead. “I can smell it from a mile away.” Her eyes showed a glimmer of a light golden hue surrounded by emerald green.

Although the crime scene was far from ideal. George Spencer had managed to rip a piece of Robert Gold’s shirt and it confirmed his guilt. Milah and the security guard both died with their throats torn out but due to canine DNA found on both bodies it would have been harder to prove if not for the blood splatter on Gold’s car. Due to the similarities it was confirmed that Robert Gold killed both.

Unfortunately for Detective Walsh, Killian Jones was exonerated even in his absence.

 

A few weeks passed and Emma had made a few changes. Emma was proven to be the sole heir to the Nolan and Spencer fortunes after the original will was confirmed valid. At Excelsior Publishing House she followed Killian’s contract with Spencer and appointed Belle French editor-in-chief.

In her research she had come across the same woman Killian had. She reached out to Anita Lucas. The elder woman had kindly confirmed her suspicions. Mrs. Lucas had told Emma that Graham was familiar with the wolf lore she had shared with her and thus would be an asset if Emma was committed to the changes she had planned.

The estate had been quickly transformed into a wolf sanctuary. She had hired Graham Humbert after her conversation with Mrs. Lucas. The man had been kind and he understood her precarious situation. She had opted to keep her small home on the estate grounds.

As for the family company she opted to sell it and donate the money into charities. A few medical and some targeted towards wildlife. She had no need for riches. Her parents were right the simple life is so much more fulfilling.

She held the amulet and slowly traced the wolf outline.

Now she knew that happy endings aren't always what we think they will be.

“I will always find you Killian. I will always find you.”

Not even a month after the disappearance of Killian Jones, the former heiress to the Nolan fortune and benefactor of multiple charities had vanished. Some speculated she was now a recluse due to a broken heart.

In the vast forest of the sanctuary there were sightings of a wolf, as white as snow with green eyes frolicking in the woods with a raven haired wolf with piercing blue eyes.

 

Art by [huffleporg @Tumblr](http://huffleporg.tumblr.com/post/175914602601/art-for-wild-within-by-teamhook-for-cssns-in-the)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
